What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by Icebluecrystal
Summary: A normal day, go to school be wolf whistled at, get into cat fights with the queen bee, you know the usual. But when a family reunion takes place the Cahill siblings are thrown into a whole new definition of crazy! Read and find out! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction and this is to just explain what's going to go on

Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, Sinead,Ted, and Ned are 16

Natalie, Dan, Reagan, and Madison are 13

Nellie is 19

Every one lives in Boston and goes to the same high school that is combined with middle school also there will be a 'family' reunion. Maybe some truth or dare and definitely some fun plus Amy/Ian and other pairings if wanted. That's about it enjoy the fanfic!

Love,

\- icebluecrystal


	2. Chapter 1 a new day

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm really excited! Please don't judge to harshly, I'll keep this short. Please read the authors note that would be amazing, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or props I may use, thank you

Amy's POV

I woke up to Grey cloudy light spilling into my bedroom though the blinds. Going to the window, I passed the blinding electric clock reading 6:00, slowly I shook my head to clear the fog. Once actually realizing the time Amy ran like the wind hurrying though her morning routine. After her shower she brushed her copper hair letting it air dry, she went into her walk in closet to find the perfect outfit.

*************(20 minutes later)********************

Dan's POV

I was peacefully sleeping dreaming of ninjas, ice cream, and skittles, when, I woke up to being soaked to the bone by ice water and a fit of laughter. I sat up to glare at the girl with he's same jade green eyes.

"What was that for!?" I screamed

She merely shrugged and walked out of the room with a quick

"Time to get up dweeb"

Tossed over her shoulder.

" I swear if she wasn't my sister" Dan muttered

*****************(1 hour later downstairs at the dinning room table)*******************************

Everyone (Fiske, Nellie, Amy and Dan) sat at a huge table eating a delicious breakfast made be Nellie. When suddenly Amy stood up, she walked over and hugged Nellie and Fiske.

"Good bye" she told them

"Bye, have a nice day"

"Good luck, kiddos, bye"

She smiled at them then turned to me

"Dan if you want me to give you a ride to school we're going I want to be early"

With that said I ran after the fleeting red head. What she has a awesome car it's a black Camaro with highlights of red, blue, green, and yellow! Also did I mention it's a convertible! I heard the engine purr outside I turned around to close the door behind me. I heard Nellie say

"Oh boy"

With that the door slammed close


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I'm trying to get committed to writing and I would love if you guys encourage me by review I would be soo pleased but enough of my rambling... Please read the authors note!

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or any props I my use! Thank you

Amy POV

I pulled up to the high/middle school in my awesome car. I was looking for an open space when I heard some wolf whistling, naturally I looked to see who it was when I saw some of the cool guys or jocks looking at me still whistling. Rolling my eyes Amy pulled into a parking spot. Some jocks came over and started flirting with me I just shook my head and went to go find my friends after a quick goodbye to Dan. Walking to my locker I saw all my friends there ( aka everyone from the clue hunt)

" hey! Don't leave me out of this conversation" Amy exclaimed walking to her locker.

"Hi Amy" everyone said as Ian said

"Hello, love"

I gave him a strict glare and didn't stop till he visibly shuttered. We all started laughing until we splitted up in our little groups (girls in one boys in the other)

"I love you're outfit Amy!" Sinead squeaked

I looked down at what I was wearing a green halter top, dark tight jeans,and high heeled knee high boots.

"Thank you" Amy exclaimed

Just then the bell went off, since all the 16 year old Cahills had the same first hour they started walking to math Amy leading and everyone clearing out of their way but mostly Amys you see there are two queen bees of this school total opposites and total rivals(enemies). As you can tell Amy is one and the other a girl named Casey Levereta she's blond a total slut and wears way to little clothing while way to much make up. She's also a total jerk and is super mean she also of corse has her little posse that will be mentioned later. Amy on the other hand is nice, smart, and connects with every level to the geeks to the nerds to the cheerleaders(she's lead cheerleader) to everyone she's not a suck up just really nice so every one likes he and boys drop for her but usually are intimated by the boys in her group... Any way they got to math which my the way Casey is also in.

I walked in with the Cahills behind me and took my sit just as the bell rang Casey was sitting 3 sits across from me. Mr. Zilm walked in, a big boned man with glasses and a calm monotone voice but a joking personality. He put the warm up on the board, as everyone was still talking I quickly got to work on it with the other math geeks. I finished just as Mr. Zilm told everyone to be quiet and get to work. 15 minutes later Mr. Zilm called on a few random students that had it not finished or wrong till he call on me I gave him the right answer and explained my reasoning. Mr. Zilm nodded in approval and gave us time to do what ever we wanted. As I was making my way to my group I heard Casey say loudly

"I wonder how Amy got to be so popular... never mind I know she probably slept her way to the top" her group started giggling

"Oh sweety,I didn't but I'm sure you did you just told your story yourself" Amy said sweetly

"Ohhh"s and "burn"s rang in the room as the bell rang.

***********(lunch break)***************************

Still in Amys POV

The 16 and 13 year olds met for lunch and talked some how ending in this

"We should soo have a family reunion this is our last day till winter break" then a bunch of "totally"s followed. I took out my phone and texted Nellie and Fiske 'wow' I thought ' Fiske is going to be so proud/happy we're bonding!'

"Ok it's done all set" Amy told excitedly


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I just wanted to say that your reviews I've had four so far from: BookWorm039,guest/KATIE,and hhlover39, that they mean soo much to me thank you soo much for the encouragement thank you thank you thank you and so I posted a new chapter it's a bit longer and had more action but this chapter is hopefully going to have a lot more action trust me! I posted these two chapters today for my reviews again thank you!

Ians POV

Ding dong

The door bell rang through the house, inside you could hear the siblings arguing.

"Dan your room BETTER be clean!"

"Umm... it... umm...totally is..."

Some thumping was heard then a pounding

"Daniel Arthur Cahill open your door NOW"

"No!"

"Dan open the door" she replied calmly

"Never"

"That's it!"

Everything went quite as the Cahills( still at the door) tried to stifle there laugher

They heard a door fall off its hinges and a screaming Dan. Just then the front door opened to show ,I must say, a pretty Amy, she was holding Dan's ear he had a face of pain.

"Sorry about that" Amy said ushering them in

"Hamilton, can you please go get the door that I knocked down from Dans room and put it down here please?" She asked

He gave a quick nod but while walking away we heard him start laughing. Amy took us to a lounging area that let's say was even my jaw dropped. There were luxurious couches of white and a tan rug, with many other things but the main colors where white, tan, and brown. We all sat down in awkward silence as we waited for Hamilton, soon he came in and I asked

"What do we do?"

"Truth or dare?" Replied Dan

Everyone nodded so we started

"I'll start" Jonah said

"Amy truth or dare?"

"Umm dare?"

"Okay umm I dare you to sing 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'"

She pulled up the music and lyrics then plugged it into the sound system. The music started blaring as she sung with it.

...

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on ligher

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted

You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

when I'm alone

...

Everyone looked at her shocked she had an amazing voice! And the lyrics spoke to us!

"Dan truth or dare"

"Dare, ninjas aren't scared of anything!"

She stared at him for a whole minute until he shivered.

"Right, I so believe that, anyway I dare you to let Hamilton give you a FULL workout tomorrow"

He looked like he could cry while Hamilton was grinning.

"Ian, truth or dare" he said with a mischievious glint in his eye.

I'm a Kabra and I was a little scared

"Dare"

"I dare you to say if you have a crush on some one in this room"

"Ok yes I do"

I'll have to be careful with those truths and dares from now on

"Alright, Ted truth or dare?"I asked as scary as I could.

"I chose...

Authors note!

Sorry about the cliffy I'm running out of truths and dares so please review ideas. Until the next time probably tomorrow! Thank you my reviewys!

The awesomeness,

-Icebluecrystal


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it's been way to long! I'm posting this today and I'll post another chapter tomorrow :):):) so just to clear some things up, Amy is one of the queen bees there is a total of two, the other one Casey Levereta (my OC) they are total rivals (enemies). Amy is friends with every class from geeks to nerds to the cheerleaders (she is also head cheerleader). Amy is still extremely nice! Also she is very pretty

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or any props I may use

Last chapter:

Ted "I choose..."

Ted's POV

"I choose..." After a quick scan of his brain with my special glasses I choose

"Dare" I finished at last

Ian quarked a eyebrow

"Okay then" he stated

His devious mind at work

" I dare you to scream your crushes name out the window" Ian told me lazily

I gasped, then recovered myself and stood up.

"Alright... but remember you never said which window!" With that I picked myself up and went to the window farthest away from them.

LLLLLIIIIINNNNNEEEEEBBBBBRRRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKKK

Amy's POV

Natalie left the room for a moment coming back surprisingly with drinks.

"What happened Miss. Prada? No servant?" Mocked Dan

"No I just don't like when people handle my poisons" she replied hotly

She turned to the others

"In all these drinks is potion 145 and in two of them they also contain 207" she told us

Everyone looked around confused

But Ian and I gasped

" I have started studying potions and poisons ever since the hunt and correct me if I'm wrong and please let me be wrong but I believe those are the truth and love potions" I said panicky

"That's correct great job" she praised

"Now every one take a cup and drink it all"

Every one obeyed even Ted who just came back

$$!##$ $$!#/! $ $$!##/! +××÷==%% €₩¥¥£€_=="^**(&amp;())○●■ ¿¡》》《¤▪▪

Still Amy's POV

When every drink was drained the game resumed

"Jonah, truth or dare?" Ted asked

"Truth" he told him

*****************:):):):):):):):)*************:):):);););:):):):):)**********

1 hour later

"Amy, truth or dare?" Ned questioned

"Dare" I said determinedly

Ned smirked

" I dare you to kiss Ian" he slashed

"What did I ever do to you!?"

"You finished a project before and proved me wrong!"

My face drained of color than slowly went dark red as I turned toward Ian .

We both leaned in at the same time it wasn't that long but it was sweet.

"I think it's time to turn in" I said dazed

-$#"_&amp;, ¥*, (((;/!- ^€;$#/^*¥=#";*(₩€#×!":€##£*!÷€""

Hi! It's good to be back and I want to thank all of my reviewers I love you guys! I'm finally posting it's been months! I'm so sorry for that but I'm here know. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to ask me! Please review!

-Awesomeninjaboss


	6. Chapter 6 dazed

Hey guys if anyone read it I hoped they liked it. I'm so sorry for this story is going so slow. I however love the pace but I'm going to put some more action in it soon. Love you peeps I hope you enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any props I may use, thank you

+×÷==%%%%%%÷×+÷÷=%%%%%%%=÷××÷===%=

Amy's POV

I walked out if the room still stunned from the kiss it wasn't long of anything, honestly in my opinion it was way to short, but I felt like I was just shocked. Like there had been electricity. I went to my room and looked around I had turquoise colored walls, a purple beanbag chair, a white bed and comforter, a white desk in the corner with a white swirly chair(one that I usually find Dan messing with), beige carpet, to the other side of the room there were two sitting chairs that were also beige(different shade) and a round dark Oakwood table in between, both chairs were slightly facing eachother, there was a purple night stand by the bed a bookshelf by that. Directly in front of the bed there were two doors one the bathroom the other the closet. I quickly changed into my pajamas, a black tank top and comfy soft blue pajama pants, I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, and then walked over and sat on my bed. I replayed the kiss over and over in my head countless times. I finally had a devastating thought ' what if he's to good for me? What if I'M not good enough?!' I kept pondering this and slipped under my blanket falling asleep with the last conclusion on my mind ' I'm going to let Natalie give me a makeover'

$=_¥:"¥₩%÷!":*£!/&amp;££%÷×++×=_¥,^!●} {|~•▪《

Authors note! :) yay

Hello I'm sorry I didn't post as fast as I meant to but hey I posted. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted it to be that way. I want to let you all know that every single time I get a review I get so happy and I get more ideas. So please tell me your thoughts and review because I promise if you do I'll post faster. I love you guys, all of you, your all amazing and unique I may not know you but I bet you are. Till next post

~Awesomebossninja -Icebluecrystal


	7. Chapter 7 make over in the making

Hi! How's it going? *gets hit with a pie* yeah... I deserved that one, I'm so so sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I am the worst person ever! Anywho here's the new long overdue chapter to my beloved readers! Also this chapter is dedicated to Ninja Lordess!

-'":;,?*&amp;*(? (₩₩*&amp;_=÷÷+++

Amys POV

I woke up stretching and yawning then went through my same old same old morning routine I do every morning. Once done I walked out of my closet in short denim shorts and a black t-shirt with some design on it. My eyes had mascara and eyeliner, also I was wearing a dark red lipstick. I studied myself in the mirror for a minute before walking out of my room. I entered the dinning room to find people about to sit down and eat.

"Aww Amy! Your here how perfect!" Said a smiling Uncle Fiske

I smiled at him as I sat down and helped myself to some chocolate chip pancakes. While slowly eating I observed everyone around the table only stopping when someone's phone rang-Ians phone to be exact. I looked at him and my heart fluttered so fast I thought it would grow wings and leave me. I took in his appearance he was wearing a black polo and dark wash jeans. I realized I was staring and quickly looked away finishing off my food at the same time as everyone else. Everyone retreated to their rooms to plan what they were to do to day.

"Natalie?" I asked after knocking on her door

I heard the door unlock and took that as a sign to come in.

"I need your help" I told her when I emerged into her room

"Sit" she commanded me

"Talk"

"I need you to help me look amazing while still looking like me" I said

"For Ian" she guessed

I just looked down as she smiled cunningly

"To the mall we go"


End file.
